emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2997 (5th September 2001)
Plot Chris and Charity enjoy breakfast together at Home Farm as an engaged couple. Robert and Andy walk towards the village bus stop. Robert asks Andy where he got the money from to pay for the meal last night. Andy tells him that he earned the cash and is happy he spoilt Robert's game to ruin things between him and Katie. In the Hope's back room, Donna is about to leave for school, she collects her bag from the sofa and goes into the shop. Viv is telling Emily that she and Bob are going out for the evening tomorrow to celebrate Bob's new job. Viv tells Donna not to wait up as she expects to be back late. Donna looks happy. In the Dingles, Zak is about to leave for a check up at the hospital and Lisa wishes him good luck. Zak tells her if he gets the all clear that he will take her on holiday to thank her for all her help over the last few weeks. Sam comes in insisting he talk to Zak about something. Zak is in a rush. Sam is finding it difficult to find the right words to tell his dad about Cain. Cain comes downstairs and overhears Sam talking about him. Sam is silences when Cain appears. Cain puts his arm around Sam and tells Zak that what Sam is trying to say is good luck at the hospital. Sam looks worried as Cain glares at him. Zak leaves. The school bus is at the bus stop. Donna asks Ollie if Marc has been asking about her. Ollie doesn't care. Eve advises Donna to play hard to get with men. The bus drives off. Terry passes Chloe in the Main Street. Chloe ask him if if he knows where Charity is as she didn't stay at the B & B last night. Terry assumes that this must mean that Charity has excepted Chris's proposal last night. Chloe thinks she wouldn't be so stupid but Terry tells her that Chris can be very persuasive. Charity is arranging flowers in the sitting room at Home Farm, Chris comes in and talks about what Zoe's reaction will be on her return. One last time Chris asks Charity if anything went on between her and Zoe. Charity denies everything. Chris suggests they have friends to dinner this evening to celebrate their engagement. Charity would like Chloe and Scott but Chris wants a sophisticated evening with Rodney and Louise. In the Woolpack, Bernice is setting up the bar, Ashley is on the phone arranging cover for his time away at the retreat. He is concerned about leaving Bernice alone but she assures him she will be fine. Charity is in the Hope's shop she asks Emily for some black olives but has to settle for green ones. Viv has finished serving Kathy at the post office counter and crosses to the shop counter. Charity hands a £20 note over to Viv to pay for the goods and flashes her huge engagement ring off. Viv notices it straight away. Kathy over and is shocked to hear of her ex-husbands plans. She warns Charity that Chris can be a very difficult man. Charity goes. Outside the shop, Charity is about to get in her car, Emily comes from the shop to talk to her. She asks Charity to tell Zak before anyone else does. She then tells her she does not approve of her marrying a Tate but wishes her luck. At Home Farm, Chris has just told Terry his news. Terry congratulates him. Chris asks Terry to find Charity's sports car that she sold and buy it back for her as a engagement present. He asks Terry to invite Rodney and Louise for dinner this evening at Home Farm. Terry asks if Chris has told Zoe yet. Zak's van drives into the Dingle yard, Lisa, Sam and Betty rush down from the factory to find out Zak's news. Zak tells Sam and Lisa he doesn't have to return to the hospital for three months so Lisa should start packing for their holiday. Charity arrives in the yard. She tells them she has some news to tell them. In the Dingles homestead, Zak begins to explode about the news from Charity. Lisa tries to calm Zak down. He asks Charity if she is marring Chris for his money. Charity tells Zak and Lisa she likes the money but she is marring Chris because she likes him and he loves her. Zak calls Chris a cripple. Charity has a go back at Zak, telling him what is the point of having no money, as he chooses to live. She isn't going to let this opportunity pass her by. Charity leaves. Rodney and Louise are outside Mill Cottage with an estate agent. Louise tells Rodney it is a beautiful property and is please he has bought it. Terry drives up and Rodney tells him he has just bought Mill Cottage. Terry invites them to dinner with Chris and Charity this evening as Chris also has some news that needs celebrating. Charity arrives outside her cottage in her car. Chloe opens the door to her and ask her where she has been. Charity shows Chloe the engagement ring. Chloe hopes Charity knows what she is doing. In the Post Office, Viv has just told Betty the news about Charity and Chris as she collects her pension. Paddy overhears and asks Emily if it is true. Paddy asks if they know if Zoe has been told. Outside, Terry is about to go into the Hope's shop Paddy comes out and asks Terry about Charity and Chris. Terry tells him to keep his voice down as it is supposed to be a secret. Paddy asks if Zoe has been told. Terry doesn't think so. Paddy thinks that someone should tell her before she finds out. Kathy arrives at Home Farm to see Chris, he thinks she is going to congratulate him but instead she asks him if Charity is really the one he wants to spend the rest of her life with. Chris thanks her for her concern but he really does want to marry Charity. Outside the Woolpack, Danny, Ollie, Eve, Donna, Robert, Andy and Katie are wasting some time. Danny asks who is up for going into the pub to get some drinks. Robert asks if Andy could pay. Andy tells them no problem. Marc comes out of the pub and tells them not to sit on the benches and there is no way they will get served. Eve flirts with Marc. Donna tries to get Marc's attention but he doesn't want to know. Marc comes back inside the pub and Bernice asks who is making all the noise outside. Ashley asks Rodney if he has heard from Nicola. Carlos asks when she will be back. Rodney is harsh in his reply. Terry comes in to collect Rodney and Louise for their dinner invitation to Home Farm. Rodney tells Bernice about putting a bid in on the Mill Cottage. Viv asks Rodney if he is going to Home Farm for an engagement party. Rodney is stunned but tells everyone he did know about the engagement but choose not to gossip about it. The noise is getting louder from the kids outside. Marc tells Bernice he will sort it out. Outside the pub the gang are messing about with a ball. Marc tells them all to move on. Ollie tells Marc to chill out. Eve thinks Marc is masterful. The group starts to move away and Donna invites Marc round to her house tomorrow evening, as she will be home alone. Eve hears this and tells everyone the parties at Donna's tomorrow night. Donna isn't happy. Louise and Rodney arrive at Home Farm and congratulate Chris and Charity on their engagement. Chris flatters Louise. Charity offers to show Louise around the house. In the Dingles, Zak, Lisa, Cain and Sam are eating they talk about Charity's marriage plans. Cain and Sam bicker. Cain thinks they could profit from a Dingle marring a Tate especially a man in his condition. Lisa tells them all to shut up about Charity as she wants to celebrate Zak's good news. Zak tells them that his and Lisa's is a real marriage. At Home Farm, Charity has just finished giving Louise the guided tour, Louise and Charity make amends with each other after their slight fracas on their first meeting. They rejoin Chris and Rodney and the four toast the future with Champagne. In the Woolpack Paddy asks Terry if he has manage to get hold of Zoe as Paddy hasn't had any luck. Betty, Bob and Viv discuss if Charity is marring Chris for money or love. Zoe walks into the pub, the conversations stop. Paddy tries to pull Zoe to one side to tell her the news but Viv take great pride in being the one to say the words. Paddy tells her they are at Home Farm celebrating. Zoe leaves immediately. Terry stops Paddy going after her, telling him that Zoe will have to sort this one out on her own. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Eve Birch - Raine Davison *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,390,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes